The Secret
by GallagherGirl-IWish
Summary: This is my first FanFiction so be nice please. Cammie is the new girl for the three schools in one year, what is her secret? She creates some enemies and falls in love. NO SPIES! All she wants is to have a care free life...
1. Chapter 1

URG! I threw my alarm clock across the room and the hit off the room, "you awake yet Cammie?" that was my mum "yes!" I am Cameron Anne Morgan but you can just call me Cammie, it is my first day at Roseville High, great. This is the third school I have been to the past year. I'm not a rebel or anything like that my mum just likes to move, _a lot! _I dragged body of my warm bed jumped into the shower and looked in my wardrobe for something to wear. I found a pair of high waist shorts and a pale pink tee. I put a bit of foundation on and then some eye liner and some mascara. I straightened my hair and then added a cream bow to my honey blonde hair. I slipped on some pink vans to match my top and glanced in the mirror. I was nothing special I wasn't tall but I wasn't short I wasn't chubby but I also wasn't a pole. I had a slender face with visible cheek bones. I was just plain Cammie – The Chameleon.

I walked downstairs grabbed my school bag and jumped into my blue mini cooper and drove to my new school. It was so different from my old school, Gallagher Academy for Young Women, the new school wasn't big or fancy like my old boarding school. I'm surprised I am even allowed to go to a public school my mum normally sends me to private boarding schools. But don't let that make you think I am a stuck up heiress with a rich daddy and perfect life, I am far from that. My dad died when I was younger and my mum and I aren't rich we are comfortable. I am certainly not stuck up I am I klutz who has broken her arm three times.

Anyway I drove into my new school and parked my car and jumped out, I was getting a few stares I mean I am the new girl half way through the summer semester; I'm going to draw some stares. I strolled up to the main office and collected my schedule, locker code and a map of the grounds. I opened up my locker and threw my Hollister hoody in that was inside my bag and went off to homeroom. I was 3 minutes late – great way to start your new day Cammie – once I found my homeroom I fell into the room because the door was jammed to a room full of gawping teenagers.

"You must be Cameron Morgan, take a seat anywhere in the room I don't have a seating plan for homeroom." Mr Solomon said, he was quite attractive I may add he had a couple girls drooling over him.

"Thanks, by the way it's Cammie I don't really like Cameron" I said and sat at the back of the room next to a group of three girls and three boys.

"I'm Liz Sutton, do you want to come and sit with us?" a small girl with blinding blonde hair looked at my innocently. I nodded and picked up my bag and went to go sit with them. "This is Bex, Macey, Grant, Jonas and Zach" she pointed out everyone who was sitting at the table I shot a smile towards them. I have never made friends so easily when I joined a new school. It was nice.

"So where did you come from?" Grant asked who I may add looked like a Greek god! "Erm… Gallagher Academy, it's a private school out in New York." They all looked at each other I was quite confused I answered their question didn't I?

"You went to a private school? You're not a snotty bitch are you?" Bex said quite shocked that I would go to a private school, I understand why all the others girls were gorgeous that went to Gallagher while I was just plain Cammie, The Chameleon.

"Yeh, but I am not a snotty bitch- anything but -I got kicked out cause in Drivers Ed I accidently crashed into the Headmaster, he wasn't impressed." I added with a slight smirk on my face. "But he didn't get hit that hard he got straight back up, it was his fault he ran into the road."

They were all staring at me then burst out laughing, then the bell rang and I shot up and asked if anyone of my new friends had Chemistry first. "Do any of you have Chemistry with Mr Roberts first?" they all shook their heads but Zach, god he was gorgeous! "I do, I'll walk with you." he shot down a _very _annoying smirk down to me – he is about 5 inches taller than me – his deep emerald eyes sparkled.

We walked towards Chemistry together I was getting quite a few glares from the girls walking by, especially the cheerleaders, I totally understand why I mean I am me and Zach is Zach! His polo shirt was a little tight so I could tell he was pretty buff underneath.

"So Gallagher Girl, you play any sports I mean you look quite fit" Zach said to fill the silence, wait did he just flirt with me and what did he call me? "What did you call me?" I responded sharply "Gallagher Girl, you went to Gallagher and you are a girl right?" I must admit I blushed a bit here and he just did a Zach smirk. "I do track and gymnastics, what about you?" I looked into his green eyes and I went a little weak at the knees. "Football, so you do track explains why your fit" I just rolled my eyes and then he pulled me into the Chemistry class room.

"Sir, this is Cammie she just started today" Zach told the teacher who looked at me and "Welcome Cammie, the only free seat is next to Tina Walters so go and sit down please" I smiled and Zach showed me to my seat which was right in front of his. Chemistry was very boring but I wasn't confused we started this at Gallagher so I knew most of it anyway. But throughout the whole lesson I had two sets of eyes piercing my back and face, one set was Zach's and the others Tina's. Once the bell rang I jotted down my homework and went to my locker and was followed by Zach.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, looked like you were enjoying Chemistry" he said with a slight laugh and of course his smirk. I was about to respond when Tina Walters showed up and purred into Zach's ear "Zachy, want to come and watch me and the girls practise our cheer?" I gave a slight laugh I mean _Zachy? _And if she was trying to sound seductive she sounded like a dying cat. "What are you laughing at new girl, look at you trying to flirt with _my Zachy_ look at you!" I was quite pissed with this comment so I tuned round and got close to her face so our noses were centimetres apart and growled "I am not flirting with Zach, and last time I checked he isn't yours now why don't you scurry off to your plastic friends and go and pick on someone else to make yourself feel better, K?" she was quite shocked at my outburst and I must admit so was I, I was quite proud as well until she came up to me and slapped me!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Threat

**A/N you all seemed to like the first chapter and since I can't sleep I thought I would update it for ya! Hope you like, review please so I can improve it if you want me to! Thanks**

Cammie POV

I looked into the mirror and saw I had a red hand print on my face which was burning, I looked at my myself and started to cry. "Cammie, you ok?" it was Bex I heard Liz in the background so I ran into a stall and slipped to the floor. I put my head in between my knees and cried, not loudly silently. They came in and started asking if I was okay, but I just murmured, they asked me to come out so once I got myself pulled together and unlocked the stall and walked out. I looked a mess, my eyes were puffy and I had tear stains on my cheek.

"You ok Cam; she didn't hit you that hard did she?" Liz concerned "no she didn't hit me that hard it was just the fact she did, you know. But we can't stand in here all day, I'm not letting her win she is just a stuck up Plastic _(I love mean girls!)_" Bex and Liz nodded and they quickly fixed my make-up and then we left for Maths.

The hall were empty now so we just walked to class, luckily we were all in the same class so it wasn't a problem that I would be on my own on Tina's next attack. We were 10 minutes late – great – we knocked and went into maths, "sorry we're late we had some erm… girl problems…" Bex said to the teacher his eyes went a wide so I'm guessing he thought girl problems were _girl _problems. "it's okay, who is this then?" he looked at me and I blushed from all the stares from the class as Bex and Liz wen to take their seats, "I'm Cameron Morgan, but just call me Cammie" he nodded and pointed to the seat at the back next to a boy that was actually quite cute! I smiled at him and the lesson begun.

We had to do paired work so the boy turned to me and smiled "So Cammie, I'm Josh I saw the whole show down earlier with Tina you ok?" He was sweet so I smiled up at him "Yeh, she just a stupid Plastic with _serious _issues." Josh laughed at this "Plastic? That might catch on as her nickname" then we just carried on with our maths work. RIINNNGG! The bell went and then I headed to English, that was a bore then lunch came along, great.

I went into the lunch hall and got a tray and got a lemonade, salad, donut and then paid and looked around for an empty table, "YO Gallagher Girl, come over here and sit with us!" It was Zach so I smiled and walked over and sat between Grant and Zach. "You ok after the whole Tina thing, I'm sorry about her she can be… difficult." He lifted his finger up to my cheek and I felt a little giddy I mean he is HOT! "How is your face, she didn't do too much damage did she?" he looked really concerned, it was nice someone cared about you. "Yeh, just a little slap I've had worse anyway she is just a dumb-" I was cut short by the devil herself "Plastic? I heard about your new nickname for me Cammie, and let this be a warning. Watch. Your. Back, k?" I looked up at her and smirked "let be a warning for you, Tina, back off Cammie you needed to be put in your place a long time ago! And just to let you know whatever you thought we had we haven't, K?" she looked shocked at Zach's outburst and I must say so was I, he was actually sticking up for me. His eyes deep green eyes pulling me in. Tina walked off in a strop with the rest of her Plastics.

"So, you came up with the nickname for Tina and her posy of wannabes? Good job!" Bex said with a slight grin on her face. The rest of the lunch was just normal banter, normally when I go to a new school it takes a couple of weeks for me to even make one friend let alone six; I was glad. "What you doing tonight Cammie, I could give you a tour around town if you want?" Zach asked "Yeh sure, what time do you want to meet, say six?" He nodded and then lunch was over and it was time for homeroom. The day went by quite fast and then I walked over to my car to find the Plastics waiting by my car.

"Want do you want? I have to get home" I demanded, "Just to let you know I will get Zach back, whether you like it or not." I shook my head and got into my car and drove off while Tina was still leaning on it, it was funny watching her attempt to get her balance back. I pulled into my driveway and unlocked my front door, my mum won't for be home in hours, dumped my school bag and grabbed a vanilla yogurt from the fridge and walked upstairs and got ready for my date I mean meeting whatever it is with Zach. It wasn't that warm anymore so shorts weren't the best idea for tonight. I slipped into light denim pre-cut skinny jeans with pink Converse and pulled my Hollister hoody over my head. It was 5:30 I had half an hour before Zach came and picked me up for I switched the telly on and started flicking through channels. After a while the bell rang and there stood the most gorgeous thing ever. Zach. I think he noticed me drool as he did his infamous smirk.

"Hey Gallagher Girl you look hot!" I playfully punched him the stomach and he pretended to pout which made me laugh "You ready?" I smiled up at him "Yeh just let me grab my phone" I ran into the kitchen and then went back to my door locked it and then Zach walked me around Roseville. He showed me the park that he usually hangs out at, the local diner that he spends Friday night in with Grant, Jonas, Macey, Bex, Liz and he now says me. Then we go to this huge oak tree. "This is my favourite place; it's like an escape point. No one really comes up here so I am normally on my own." I smiled at him for actually sharing something with me. "It's beautiful Zach; this has been so much fun. I'm surprised you even like me to be honest." Zach looked confused at my response, "What do you surprised I like you?" his eyes were filled with hurt and I couldn't help but feel stupid for thinking out loud. "Well it's just normally people don't really acknowledge me. I'm just Cammie Morgan the plain girl of the school, I'm nothing special, and I'm not pretty or ugly just plain. And you're like one of the most popular kids at school and I have never been popular. That all." Zach's face suddenly turned to sympathy. "Gallagher Girl, do you own a mirror?" What was that meant to mean! "I mean, you're gorgeous and smoking hot! When I saw you pull up today you took my breath away, whenever I look into your eyes I can't help but melt." What the? Did Zach Goode just call me gorgeous?! I was stunned at this point and things were about to get a lot worse.

"Gallagher Girl, I'm going to kiss you now" Before I could respond his lips crashed into mine he wound his arms around me waist pulling me closer. I placed my arms around his neck. He was _such _a good kisser, we had to pull away for air and he rested his forehead onto mine. "Gallagher Girl, will you be mine?" I nodded and pulled him in for another kiss but this one was twice as good as the last one if it was possible. Once we were both breathless Zach pulled away and then just smiled down onto me grabbed my hand and he walked me home.

**A/N goode or bad, let me know. Do you think I should include a ZachPOV or not?**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Attack

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews guys, there isn't a ZachPOV in this chapter but there is a fight, but I don't think it will be what you thought. We find out Cammie's secret in this chapter. I love reading your reviews so please keep them coming!**

I woke up with a smile on my face remembering the tour last night and the way it ended, with Zach kissing me and asking me to be his girlfriend! I got out of bed with less of a struggle than yesterday as I realised today wouldn't be that bad, so I jumped into the shower as usual and dried my hair grabbed my curling wand and curled my hair. I walked over to my wardrobe searched for an outfit and then pulled out a pale blue skater dress and some darker blue ballerina shoes, I did my makeup grabbed my phone and went downstairs to find my mum passed out on the couch - no surprise there.

Ever since my dad died she gets drunk every other night once she got home from work. She wouldn't even acknowledge me, but it has just become a routine now so I made her a glass of water and grabbed some aspirin and placed it on the coffee table so she would see it when she wakes. For breakfast I hunted the cupboard for something quick and simple and I found a cereal bar so I ripped it open took a bite and checked my appearance and left for school.

Once I drove in I couldn't get Zach's word out of my head when he said I was gorgeous- do you know how that makes me feel coming from him!? Amazing that's what! I stepped out of my car and was locking the car when a pair of familiar arms wrapped around my waist, I smiled and turned round to be greeted by the most enchanting eyes you will ever see staring down on me.

"Hey babe, so you still ok with us going out?" I nodded struggling to get my words out, "good, by the way you look good in blue it suits you," he smirked down at me so I just smiled and held onto his hand and he pulled me over to the others. "So, you two together now?" Grant asked gesturing to mine and Zach's hand entwined together "Yeh, I asked her last night on the town tour" Zach responded before sitting on the grass and pulling me onto his lap and giving me a peck on the cheek. I blushed and he just did his infamous smirk I glanced up to see the Plastics walking towards us...

"Great this is all we need, The Plastics" Jonas said with a disgusted tone, Liz looked up at him and smiled - it was so obvious they liked each other just neither of them admitted it. "Look what the cat dragged in" Macey said send a piercing glare with her icy blue eyes to Tina. "Nice to see you to Macey, looks like you two are comfy," if looks could kill I would be dead in Zach's arms right now, no lie "I thought I told you yesterday, guess you need to learn who the boss is around here!" Zach's grip tightened around my waist as I tried to escape his grasp so I just stayed there and looked up at Tina "Looks like someone needs to wake up and smell the damn roses Tina, Zach and I are together cause Zach doesn't like you and he isn't your property so just please get lost and give up while you can" she was stunned once again from my response but instead of slapping me she just walked off and the seven of us burst out laughing as she stumbled in her dramatic exit.

"Jealous are we Gallagher Girl? Can't handle a bit of Goode competition?" Zach said playfully then adding his signature smirk "I'm sorry should I just let Tina have you then, Goode?" I responded playfully before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "That's enough love birds, the bells going to go soon so we better start heading in" Bex responded picking up her science book she was revising from, everyone else laughed while I just blushed and got up from Zach's lap and straightened out my dress and heading to homeroom.

On the way we were just talking about classes we had today my hand in Zach's hand laughing and joking with my new friends, things were finally getting normal, I couldn't help but smile. As we walked past a group of jocks I got a few winks and flirty smiles of the boys and in response Zach put a protective arm around my waist so I rested my head on his shoulder while we waked into homeroom.

~~~~ TIME SKIP TO FRIDAY END OF SCHOOL ~~~~

I hadn't had any bother off The Plastics all week so I guessed they got the message about Zach being mine not Tina's. "So pick you up at 5 then we'll go to diner together! It's forecast to get a bit chilly later so you might want to change" Bex shouted across the car park while getting into the car with Macey and Liz. I smiled back at them "OK, see you later!"

I might of only known Bex, Liz and Macey for less than a week but we have already become best friends- all seven of us actually. The six of them were best friends before I came along but I am now part of the popular group and it's great to be happy to go to school to see my best friends and of course my boyfriend! Life is good...

I walked into my house to be hit with the smell of vodka and beer, classy mother real classy. "Going out with your friends tonight Cammie? Including your boyfriend Zachary?" my mother slurred, great way to greet your daughter home wasted and covered in your own vomit! "Yeh, we are meeting at five then I'm staying over at Bex's, is that ok mum?" I smiled up at get trying to ignore the smell "Of course it is sweetie but don't come crying to me when they all realise what a great lump of trash you are!" my mother yelled I was used to it so I tried to ignore her and go into my room to get changed. But before I could my mum had hit me in the stomach causing me to double over in pain, she grabbed my hair and pulled me to the floor kicking me in my back and upper legs. Always missing my arms, face, neck and lower legs so visible skin. Her heels slashed into my back causing me to scream so high only dogs could hear it. My mum being a bitch did, "Shut up! Do you want complaints I can't move again its too stressful for me Cameron. I can't handle you during the week that's why I wish I sent you to a boarding school instead! I'm going out and won't be back until Sunday, later honey!" my mum stumbled over my bloody body and laughed then left for the weekend.

I pulled myself up the stairs, I hadn't even made it past the hallway before I got beat by my so called mother. I was used to it but that was the worst of all, I got into my room and went to get into the shower to clean my back. It wasn't as bad as it looked I grabbed some bandages and wrapped them around my body and thigh. I re did my makeup and re curled my hair, pulled on an A&F t shirt and some flower skinny jeans and some tan leather sandals. I looked ok for someone who had just been beaten up by her mother. I looked at my phone and it was 16:57, I went into the kitchen got some painkillers took two washed down with a can of 7UP then stuffed the box in my bag in for before I went to bed tonight. The doorbell rang and I grabbed my night bag and opened the door to Bex, Liz and Macey.

"Looking good Cammie, those jeans are super cute!" Macey shouted at me from the other side of the car before we got in. "Thanks Mace, that top is lush too." I smiled at Macey who smiled back. The drive consisted if four teenage girls belting their hearts out to Call Me Maybe, Black Heart, Wide Awake and Diamonds! We were all laughing at our singing voices as walked into the diner and went to the booth with the guys.

I sat next to Zach, who wrapped his arm around my waist which causes us to flinch cause of my back. "You okay Gallagher Girl, why do flinch when I touched your back?" he asked hurt and concern filling his eyes "I didn't mean to just get a slight bruise there from falling down the stairs this morning! No need to look so worried!" I respond trying to reassure him and kind of myself that I was ok. He looked down at my and leaned in and our lips met and we set there in perfect harmony while he wrapped his other hand around my waist and I placed my hands on the back of his head. "Don't mind but I don't want to throw up my milkshake so can you to make out somewhere else?" Grant asked with a stupid grin on his face. I blushed and Zach did too which meant he glared at Grant. The guys had already ordered their drinks so the girls and I went to the counter and ordered four diet cokes and then returned to our seats.

"So, want to go ice skating tomorrow? I hear that new one a ten minute drive north is meant to be really good!" Jonas said while I sipped on my drink trying to ignore the pain my back was in. "Sound like a plan Jonas!" Liz answered way too eagerly! Jonas smiled down onto her, his glassed slipping off his nose. "Will you two just kiss already! It's obvious you both are obsessed with each-other!" Bex shouted across the table which made Liz and Jonas turn crimson, but that didn't stop then lip locking for a good two minutes! "Get up there Jonas!" Grant shouted and then wolf whistled so the new lovers pulled away and turn even redder than before!

For the rest of the night we just talked and laughed and I got to realise that I have actually found truly bonkers friends! When we all got back to Bex's she turned on some music and decided she wanted to play truth or dare. Isn't that a game for 14 year olds, apparently from the rooms reaction Bex's version of truth or dare was a lot different to mine...

**A/N There will be a ZachPOV in the next chapter, I wonder how the dares go…**


	4. Chapter 4 - Truth or Dare

**A/N so here is ZachPOV! Please review!**

"No way last time I had to explain to three different guys that I didn't really love them it was a dare!" Macey shouted across the room to Bex. "Well I'm in, you don't scare me Baxter!" Grant said smirking at Bex, "Me too, you guys in?" Zach said sitting down looking at Jonas, Liz and me. We nodded and sat down then Macey just mumbled "Fine!" and sat next to Grant. Zach smiled down at me and kissed my forehead, I grabbed his hand and wound my fingers with his.

**Zach's POV:**

What was this girl doing to me? She was making my stomach do somersaults every time she smiled, her touch sent sparks up my veins and her eyes made me lose myself into them. Damn you Gallagher Girl! Why do you have to be so god damn beautiful? And what hurts the most is she didn't believe it herself, like on the night we first kissed (which was amazing!) she was shocked I could like her cause she wasn't gorgeous enough, I felt like screaming at her but instead I looked in her eyes and kissed her. I shouldn't be acting like this with girls, ever since she pulled up in get mini last Monday she has turned my life upside down! She is incredible...

I looked down at her feeling sorry for what she was letting herself in for, she doesn't know how brutal Bex and Macey can be a truth or dare! They could love you to the care but will do everything in their power to find out the worst secrets or to get you to humiliate yourself in a dare. "I'll go first, Zach truth or dare?" Liz said looking at me, Liz was sweet I wasn't afraid of her "Truth" she nodded and thought for a couple of seconds. "Erm... Do you think Tina is attractive?" I was wrong about Liz, she is asking me to comment to Tina's looks with Cammie sitting next to me! "Woah! When did you turn brutal? Yeh, I think she is a bit attractive but nothing special" I tried to answer her as smooth as possible. She nodded and then Bex shouted "Right, Cammie truth or dare?" Cammie looked at me for help so I just shrugged and she gave me a glare saying 'thanks for nothing!' I smirked at this. "Go on then dare!" she said without a care in the world, for a girl who's fathers died she doesn't have keep it together! "Interesting, right I dare you to... Strip down to bra and pants and jump into the pool" Bex said with a cunning grin, I couldn't help but smirk I mean my girlfriend who has a body to die for is going to strip off! Cammie's face went pale and she ran out the room and locked herself in the bathroom before we could stop her.

**Cammie's POV:**

"Interesting right I dare you to... strip down to bra and pants and jump into the pool!" Bex said cunningly. My mind went blank, I couldn't show my scars or my new wound on my back. So I did what I do best and ran, I went to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Gallagher Girl, it's only a dare what's the worst that could happen?" Zach was pleading with me through the door. My back was in extreme agony right now so I was rummaging through Bex's cabinet for some pain killers. I found some and took two washed down with a handful of water from the tap. "Zach please don't make me do the dare! I'll do anything but that. I'm begging you Zach please for me?" I was now the one pleading no I was begging. No one can find my secret, no one will love me and it will tear my family apart. I couldn't do that. "Cam you don't have to do the dare I can give you another one if you'd like?" I could hear the annoyance in Bex's voice that I backed out of my first dare, but I didn't care no one will see my scars. "Thanks Bex, it's just that dare brings back memories I'd rather forget" I responded to Bex as I was opening the door. She nodded and Zach gave me a worrying look I tried to give him a reassuring smile but I could tell in his eyes it didn't work. "Come on then!" Bex shouted grabbing my wrist and pulling me downstairs.

The rest of the night consisted of love calls, secrets being revealed, two sessions of seven minutes in heaven for Jonas and Liz and three for Grant and Bex. We all fell asleep watching James Bond, I was snuggled up to Zach's chest breathing in his heavenly scent, Liz fell asleep with her head on Jonas's shoulder and Bex and Grant fell asleep with Grant's arm around Bex's waist. Macey fell asleep snuggled up on the leather recliner in the corner, she was happy to be boyfriend free anyway. My back was beginning to become less painful, soon it will become another scar to add to my collection. But in that moment there and then for the first time in years I felt safe and normal.

**A/N sorry it wasn't very long, thinking there will be a little drama in the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5 - Ice Skating

**A/N this has a bit of Plastic vs Cammie in so hope you like it. Also it has a bit in ZachPOV **

**Zach POV:**

I woke up with a smile on my face and Cammie lying on my chest, it felt right. She looked so peaceful and calm I looked around the room and everyone was still asleep so I just lay there thinking. This is the happiest I've been in a long time, it's not like I have a bad home life it's just I have always been trying to find _the one _(Zach you sound like a soppy girl!) and I think I have, Cammie. _MY _Gallagher Girl. I used to flirt with every girl in the hall, be texting a different girl every night now it's just Cammie, I don't want anyone else. She completes me.

All the guys were up now and it was just the girls still asleep so Grant put a pillow under Bex's head in place of his arm, Jonas rested Liz's head on the arm of the chair and I picked Cammie up bridal style from the floor and gently placed her on the coach, she started to moan a bit when I touched her back but quickly went back to sleep.

"Let's see what food my British Bombshell has shall we!" Grant said excitedly when we entered the kitchen and went straight for the fridge his eyes widened when he saw three packs of bacon and some eggs. "Bacon omelettes I think! He got everything out and started cooking. "So you and the British Bombshell?" I asked Grant smirking, "Get rid of the smirk Goode, she's hot and I like her so she's my British Bombshell!" Me and Jonas burst out laughing then started quieting down so we didn't wake the girls up. "What about you and Liz, took you guys long enough!" Grant said to Jonas while he was chopping up some bacon. Jonas just blushed and said "She is really pretty and extremely smart and kind, what's not to like?" Grant and I nodded in agreement I mean Liz is the sweetest person in the world. "Enough about what about you and Cammie, you gone in there quick?" Jonas asked trying to divert the eyes from him and his pink cheeks. So I plastered on my infamous smirk and replied "She is amazing, I just fell for her smile, laugh, eyes and looks the minutes I saw her on her first day," did I just say that? "Wow, did Zachary Goode just admit he is falling for Cammie Morgan?" Grant asked with a huge goofy grin on his face. I just went to go and make myself a glass of orange juice.

Then there was a huge thump from the living room and my and the lads shared looks and ran into the living room to have the klutz queen lying on the floor rubbing her head – Cammie. The other girls were standing in the corner wetting themselves while she just turned red. "Thanks for being so kind guys I'll remember that!" Cammie glared at the girls and when she saw me and the guys trying to hold back the laughs, well me and Jonas Grant was making out with Bex on her sofa, she sent us a death glare then got up and sorted out her _short _shorts and top. "I'm sorry Cammie, I was still half asleep when I pulled it sorry" Liz was apologizing to Cammie "It's ok Liz, it can't be helped" they gave each other a hug and then Liz ran to Jonas and he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "What happened in here?" Grant was asking once he and Bex got out for air "Oh, I was asleep on the coach and blanket and Liz tried to pull it for her so I rolled off the coach and hit my head off the floor, no biggy, I hurt myself all the time!" Cammie was turning red at all the smirks she was getting as she rubbed her head. "I've made omelettes so let's go eat!" Grant shouted and charged for the kitchen and we all followed.

"No morning kiss, Gallagher Girl?" I asked smirking down her; she just rolled her eyes "Fine, morning!" She went onto her tippy toes and give me a quick peck on the lips, "Happy?" she asked looking up at me with her deep blue eyes, "It'll do for now" and I grabbed her hand and walked her to the kitchen.

**Cammie POV:**

After breakfast the girls and I went upstairs to get ready for ice skating – I hate ice skating cause in case you haven't realised I am I class A klutz! Once Liz, Bex and Macey all had their turns in the bathroom and looked fabulous I might add it was my turn so I re-did my backs bandage. It was caked in blood; my back had stopped bleeding now so at least I didn't have to worry about that bleeding. I sprayed some anti-infection stuff onto it trying not to scream in pain. I had some more painkillers and then got my clothes I packed for Bex's; lilac skirt about ten centimetres above my knee and put a white strap top on and tucked it into my skirt and added a silver belt. I did my usual makeup and as my hair is naturally straight I added a purple flower hair band. I checked my appearance I looked okay and grabbed my bag and went into Bex's room, picked up my white converse and went downstairs.

"Grant you're going to pay!" I jumped a bit at Bex's sudden outburst and then walked into the living room to see Grant in a headlock with a painful look on his face. "I didn't mean it Bex; I forgot how touchy you were when people called you Rebecca! So how about you let me go Rebecca and we head to the ice rink." Her eyes filled with fury- she really hated being called Rebecca good to know. "Just let go of him, he isn't worth you breaking a nail." Macey was sitting just reading Vogue without even looking up from her magazine. Bex nodded and let go of Grant but not before whacking him over the head with her hand. "Right then let's go!" Liz said getting up from the arm of the chair Jonas was sitting on. We headed to the ice rink in Bex's car and Zach's truck.

~~~~ TIME SKIP AT THE ICE RINK NOW ~~~~

"Size five please" I said handing over my shoes and getting a pair of skates I buckled them up and sat there waiting for the others to be ready. "Ready?" Zach asked, we all nodded "Come on then" I stood up the fell into Zach who quickly grabbed my arm and assisted me over to the ice, "You okay, you can skate right?" Bex asked me "Yeh just been a while" I can skate I used to be really good at it my dad and I used to go every weekend; I could do twists and lifts. But I haven't been since he died so I am a bit rusty. Memories of my dad and I laughing in the ice came flooding back and my eyes filled with tears but I made sure they wouldn't fall down my face. "You ok Cam?" I nodded up at Grant who was off without a second glance.

A couple of hours passed, and I had the time of my life my back was in agonising pain but I managed to zone it out with all the fun I was having, well that was until The Plastics came along. I skated up to Zach and he put his arms around my waist and we stood at the edge of the ice just talking about how we were laughing at Grant trying to do a 360 spin that I did a few minutes earlier. The Plastics hadn't noticed us yet so they weren't causing any problems, "Show me how to do it again Cammie" Grant said with a stupid pout so Zach let go off me and I went into the ice and did a 360 spin finished off with a ballet jump. "There easy peasy" I said to Grant and went back to Zach who came me kiss on the mouth.

"Very good Cammie, looks like you're not as clumsy as I thought" I turned around to Tina standing there looking me up and down as if I was a bit of dirt. "Lay off Tina, I can't be bothered with you today" I said and turned back around to Zach. "I don't think so, you need to be taught a lesson once and for all- if you hadn't shown up Zachy and I would be together. So got that you will pay." She ended that sentence quite bluntly, but before I could say anything back to her Zach beat me to it. "No Tina, we wouldn't be together because you're heartless and can't see past your own mascara. SO just get lost cause you're nothing compared to Cammie. She is amazing and is twice a good looking as you!" I couldn't help but blush at the last part of his sentence when he complemented me, Tina and her Plastics just stood there and looked as though they were about to start crying. "Let's get outa here there's all of a sudden a horrible smell." Grant said while we walked off the ice giving Tina daggers.

All seven of us were sitting in the café bit drinking milkshakes and sharing some nachos, and I need to go to the toilet "Grant can you get up I got to go pee?" I smiled up at him interrupting his story about how he used to be able to skate really well. "Yeh, sure." I got up and turned the corner to find a group of walking Barbie dolls standing flirting with a bot from school. "Excuse me please, I did the toilet" I said to Tina and her group of wannabes, she just grunted and got out of the way. "Watch your back Cameron." She said as I past and turned to and said sarcastically "Full name, oooh I'm trembling with fear." I was about turn around when she tried to slap me again but instead I caught her wrist before it came in contact with my face and pulled her arm around her back and pressed her against the wall while her friends and the boy stood stunned. "Remember this Tina, Zach is mine and he never was yours so just leave us alone for good" I whispered in her ear so only she could hear. When I let go of her she grabbed my hair and pulled me back causing me to scream, she kicked the back of my legs and I fell to the floor on my knees. I got up while she smiled smugly, "and remember this _Zach _is mine." I looked around to see Bex, Liz and Macey walking over to the scene so in the spur of the moment I smacked Tina across the face cause I can't have someone else pushing me around I get enough of that at home. I walked over to the girls "Good job Cam, didn't know you had it in ya," Bex said as if she was proud of me, "Neither did I" I said quite shocked.

We walked back to the table, "what was all that about" Zach asked "Oh nothing just Tina tried to teach me a lesson so I gave her a little smack." I replied trying to act a cool as possible. "You hit Tina, di she hurt you?" Zach's eye filled with fear and was that – love? "She pushed me to the floor so I gave her smack, no biggy she's the one that will get the bruise." I said and we all spent another hour sitting in the café just talking.

We all went back to Bex's to get our bags but then parted our ways to our own houses later on at night. Zach gave me a left and was walking me to my door, "Night Gallagher Girl." I smiled down to me- I managed to get Zachary Goode to smile! "Night Zach" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck while his rested around my waist. He started to lean in for a kiss and just as our lips were about to meet he said "I love you Cammie" then before I could answer him his lips met mine, while my stomach did flips thinking about what Zach jus said – he loved me! Do I love him, of course I do! "Well, well, well, what do we have here? This must be Zach, I'm Cammie's mother." She fell onto the lawn as she staggered over to us. Zach looked at me confused and fear filled my body, my heart was pounding so fast I thought it might burst through my chest. "Zach can you leave, I'll call you in ten minutes" I said trying to push him past my mum, but him being stronger than me managed to stand his ground. "Don't leave yet, we need to celebrate someone actually finding my daughter attractive! Is there something wrong with you, I mean look at her, I have seen better things on the ground!" My body went numb; she's going to hit someone. "Actually, Cammie is beautiful, so I don't know what you're talking about." Zach said looking at me confused "And I love her, something by the sounds of it you don't!" He said while getting in front of me. I whispered in his "I love you too." He squeezed my hand and then stepped to the side while my mother tried to find her balance.

"AWHH, how sweet. Get out of my way pretty boy I need to congratulate my daughter." She pushed Zach out of the way and then punched me in the stomach and whacked me over the head with a beer bottle I felt dizzy and my vision blurred but I saw her run off into the darkness. Before I could make sense of it all I blacked out…

**A/N OOOO cliffy hope you enjoyed it. I think there will only be a couple more chapters- sorry for how long it was got a bit carried away! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The story, the secret

**Cammie POV:**

I woke up with a splitting headache and sharp pain on my left eye. I looked around the room I was in- it was boy's room but not just any boy's room. Zach's room. My head starting spinning as the memories of last night came flooding back into my mind. When Zach told me he loved me, my mum showing up and her hitting me over the head with a beer bottle. (Explains the eye) I got up out of Zach's bed and walked downstairs to Zach sitting at the bottom of the stairs with his head in his hands crying...

**Zach POV:**

What boyfriend am I if I can't even protect my girlfriend from her drunken mother? I should have realised sooner, the pain in her back, the sudden fear when anyone asked about her family. But I never once thought she could be getting beaten. Abused.

Last night was still a blur to me, I remember Cammie telling me she loved me back and then carrying her back to mine away from that place she called a home. I lay her on my bed as she was still unconscious, I clean her eye as she got a pretty deep cut there from her mother's beer bottle. I could tell her stomach would be bruised from the punch she got but when I checked it there was already one there. And old one and a couple of scars surrounding it. Pain and fury filled my body looking at the lifeless venerable body lying there battered and bruised.

I was going to protect my Gallagher Girl no matter what.

**Cammie POV:**

"Hey Zach, sorry about last night you shouldn't of had to see all that. I'd understand if you want to leave a messed up girl like me, I wouldn't blame you" I told Zach pain dripping off every word and I told my love he could leave me. His emerald eyes filled with confusion and love "I would never leave you Gallagher Girl, I love you. I am going to protect you for ever and back, I love you too much it is just an instinct now. We are going to sort this whole damn thing out by calling the police. But before we do you need to tell me everything" he said the last words slowly and if I couldn't understand them; his voice filed with love abs hurt. I was so overwhelmed by the face he actually cared I just walked into the living room hoping he followed.

"Zach I love you more than life itself, but we can't call the police- not yet anyway." I said to Zach before said him a pleading look. "Why? Just tell me when it all began and why it all began" I nodded and close my eyes breathed in and told him the story; the secret.

~~~~ THE SECRET ~~~~

"It all started a couple of months after my father died- so 10 years ago I was six. She would start drinking every Saturday night at wake up hung-over on the Sunday. I knew it was best to keep out of the way so I locked myself in my bedroom blocking out the sobs of my widowed mother.

But one night when I was 13 I came home and her drinking problem had spiralled out of control when there was never a moment she was sober- I had three jobs surrounding school just to keep our chins above water. So I walked in from my shift at the local diner at about 11 and was going upstairs to start my homework. Then she appeared in the shadows staggering over to me pain and anger filled her face. She was shouting the odds calling me all the names under the sun and just as I thought she was retreating back to the vodka bottle on the kitchen table she hit me. Hard. I fell straight to the floor hitting my head on the way down causing blood to trickle down my face like a steam over a mountain. She laughed at me as I lay there broken. She starts kicking lumps out of me. I couldn't go to school for a week just to allow the cuts to heal slightly and my body to regain strength and stop aching.

I wore jeans and jumpers for months until one day I had to wear a t shirt as I was out of jumpers. Then at school my jacket I had on the cover it got set alight in chemistry and then everyone saw my scars and bruises. So my mum moved me around a lot. Then when I was 15 she sent me to Gallagher so she didn't have to see me; her drinking problem had calmed down loads since I was out of her hair. Then she got offered a job here so we moved and her drinking started to spur up again and se would be drinking every other day as she was working every other day. She stops physically beating me I for the odd punch of bottle thrown- nothing major. Until I came in one day and she beat me up so bad my back cut open and then she beat me up last night and now when I go home she will give me another beating and then we'll move because you know." I breathed as Zach stares down to me in agony as tears rolled down my face and also his. Zach was crying over me.

"This is crazy! You're not going back there you're staying here with me. We will call the police she will get arrested and a you can live with Bex I whoever it will be fine" Zach shouted to me, tears rolled down my face "it isn't a fairy tale, there won't be a happy ending" I said as Zach crashed his lips on to mine his hands finding my waist and pulling me onto his lap as I raked my finger through his hair. It was magical cause I felt no pain just love. It was almost too good to be true; Zach pulled back and then held me onto his chest. "We have to call them it's out only hope to keep you safe" he said rocking me calmly as I cried onto his shoulder. I nodded and buried my head further into Zach's chest and crying myself to sleep.

**A/N I think the next chapter will be the last maybe another one after that not quite sure. Thanks for everyone who is reading it, from the reviews it seems you like it which is good considering it's my first story. Please keep reviewing and thanks to everyone who is I love reading them! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - New Family

**A/N thanks for all the reviews! I am thinking of doing a sequel, what do you guys think?**

~~~~ 2 MONTHS LATER ~~~~ _Cammie did call the police on his mother and she got arrested for abuse and child neglect. Cammie now lives with her Aunt Abby and her cousin Josh, they moved over once found out about Cammie's secret._

**Cammie POV:**

"She has gotten 20 years to life. Hope this is good news Ms Morgan" said my solicitor down her phone, all the colour had drained out of my face my body went numb. I was free. "T-t-thank you" I stuttered down the phone and then ended the phone; I walked into the kitchen to see my cousin Josh and my Aunt Abby sitting at the kitchen table starting dinner. "You okay Squirt? Who was on the phone?" my aunt asked concerned, "She has gotten 20 years to life, I am finally safe… but what have I done. She was my mother" suddenly realising I may have done the wrong thing by getting her locked up. "Cam, never _ever _think that ok, she doesn't deserve your sympathy. She deserves your disgust and hatred!" Josh was shouting now, although we have only properly known each other for a couple of months he is like the _very _overprotective brother I never had. "Thanks Josh" I smiled and went to my room to get in the shower and then go to bed.

After my shower I looked at my full length mirror and looked at my scars, I was disgusting. Why does Zach even love me? I tied my hair into a messy bun put on my stripy short pyjamas bottoms with my plain white spaghetti strap with _KISS ME _written across it. I looked at my bedside clock and it was only 7:30PM so I went downstairs to get a glass of milk and some Oreos. I heard Dillon downstairs with Josh in the kitchen. Dillon was Josh's best friend and also a complete CREEP! "Hey Cam, what you doing?" Josh asked looking up from his History textbook, I smiled and gave him a smile, "Just getting a snack and drink, just ignore me." I said while trying to get the Oreos from the top shelf. "Let me help you with that Babe," Dillon said getting up from his chair and walking over to me. "Thanks, but do not call be Babe again" I said glaring up at him. He handed me my Oreos and then I walked over to the fridge and got the milk out and then a glass then poured myself a glass and went to my room. My iPhone vibrated on my desk so I walked over and it was a text from Dillon:

**Bold Dillon**

_Italic Cammie_

**Hey Cam, you looked super-hot in your pj's! ;)**

_What do you want, creep? I already told you I have a boyfriend!_

**Don't be like that Babe, just ditch him and go out with me. Cause let's face it I'm smoking hot and so are you so what's the problem?**

_The problem is, Dillon I love Zach and you seriously need to get a hold of yourself. And let's face it Zach is so much hotter than you! So get the HELL lost!_

I turned my iPhone off so I wouldn't be bothered by Dillon anymore and went asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow. Tomorrow is my first day back to school after the whole thing with my mother.

~~~~ MORNING ~~~~

I just finished curling my hair and applying my make-up, I walked into my room and looked around my wardrobe and tried to find something that would cover up my scars. I chose a pair of washed out skinny jeans and a red off the shoulder tee from New Look **(A/N shop in the UK) **and some silver ballerina pumps with a cute little black studded bow on. I looked in the mirror and for once in a long time felt normal. "Morning Cammie, you look good. Have you got everything you need for school?" Abby asked me when I walked down the stairs, "Yeh thanks for everything, I got to go Zach is walking me to school and he is outside." I said while jumping over the shoes at the hallway. I walked down the driveway to find Zach waiting for me I smiled towards him. "Morning Gallagher Girl, glad you're coming back to school. Missed not seeing you every day." Zach said looking down to me carefully placing his hands carefully on my back without causing my scar to hurt. He leaned down and placed his mouth onto mine and kissed my passionately- but peacefully. I smiled because things were slowly beginning to fall into place with my mother now in jail. "Morning, ready for school?" I said pulling away and placing my hands into his and we started walking while he caught me up on the schools gossip.

When we walked through the halls to my locker I was getting a few sympathetic looks in the hallway and then Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant and Jonas came running up to me in the hallway screaming my name. I panicked and jumped onto Zach's back "Run Goode!" I shouted playfully he carried me to the tree and then pulled me from a piggy back to his front so my legs were wrapped around his waist "Gallagher Girl I love you!" He said before planting a kiss onto my lips and I smiled happily he felt and did his smirk. "Having fun there Babe?" this wasn't going to end well – Dillon. I pulled away from Zach but he still kept on carrying me. "Babe? Okay it seems you didn't understand my text last night; so let's say this slowly so your simple brain can understand. I. Am. With. Zach. And. I. Love. Him." I said pausing after every word. "Your loss" He walked off and Zach placed me to the floor with jealously filling his eyes. "What?" I asked Zach confused. "You and Dillon, what happened last night? Please tell me he didn't make a move and why the heck is he calling you Babe?" I smiled up at him and placed my hands around his neck while he placed his on my hips. "Well last night back home he was over with Josh and started texting my after he saw me in my pj's and started flirting with me and saying I should break up with you for him so I told him where to go and that I love you." I said ending it with a kiss. And he nodded satisfied with my explanation and we walked to Maths with a couple of "Glad your back Cam" and "Missed you" but also a few lads whistled over at me so Zach glared and I rolled my eyes and then he smirked to me.

~~~~ STUDY HALL ~~~~

I was sitting in study hall on my own reading up on the classes I missed, to be interrupted by Dillon, "Can I talk to you – in private, it's kind of important" I nodded and followed him into the halls and to his locker. "What do you want?" I asked. But before I could even look at him he had me pinned to his locker and started kissing my neck. I felt sick and tried to get out of his grasp but he was too strong and wouldn't let me leave his grip. His hands were now travelling up and down my legs and his lips started travelling up to my lips. I felt dirty, I was trying to pull my face away but he wouldn't let me so I kneed him in his crowned jewels and as he rolled across the floor moaning clutching his balls. I tried to run off but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the floor and started clawing my legs as he grabbed my legs. I heard running in the distance I looked up and it was Josh and Zach great! Zach pulled Dillon off of me and punched him in his face and blood oozed out of his nose. Josh pulled me to the lockers "You okay Cam? He didn't hurt you did he?" I shook my head with tears streaming down my face. He walked over to Dillon and dragged him outside and but not before sending him flying by smacking him in the face. Zach came running up to me and didn't say a word he just lifted me up and carried me to the tree outside and just placed my on his lap and kept repeating the same words over and over again. "I love you"

**Zach POV:**

Josh and I were walking down the corroder as we had to go and get some text books form the Geography department across the other side of the school. We were talking about football and Cammie. He is actually quite cool. We were laughing and joking until we saw the worst thing ever, Cammie getting dragged along the floor with tears rolling down her face and Dillon trying to get on top of her. We didn't say a word instead just ran and I lifted Dillon off of Cammie and Josh went to go and get Cammie. After Dillon went off with a bloody nose and a possible broken rid I picked Cammie up bridal style and took her to our tree and just told her one thing. I love her.

**A/N don't worry guys I am planning on doing a couple more chapters. I have already started thinking of another story to do after this one. Please review and suggestions are all welcome. **


	8. Chapter 8 -The Normal Life

**Cammie POV:**

I cried into Zach's shoulder as he kept telling me he loved me, it was good to get the heavy load of tears off. I wasn't just crying over Dillon- that wasn't really a huge problem to me – I was crying over _everything _my mother, my scars and always being scared. I miss my mother not my drunken mother my mother that was there before my father died. She smiled everyday she picked me up and used to swing me around she would braid my hair every morning; she would also make my favourite treat whenever I was sad- waffle and ice cream! I missed her so much it actually hurt.

I pulled away from Zach and he wiped away my tears and kissed my cheek, "Gallagher Girl, you okay? Do you want to go back inside or just want to go home?" I smiled and grabbed his hand pulled him up from ground, "He isn't going to win, you know as much as me that what just happened in there isn't anything near to what I'm used to." I said and then we walked back in laughing but were cut short by Grant and Bex shouting us over. "Cammie get over here NOW!" Bex shouted causing everyone in the halls to glance over at us, "Come on Goode, I'm in high demand" We laughed like we did months ago, finally I'm normal. "Hey, what can I help you with?" I asked Bex and Grant as they eyes pieced into mine, "What the hell went on with you and Dillon, and why haven't you been talking to us?" they both looked quite angry "Well, Dillon is just a perv and I am SO sorry I have been ignoring everyone it's just I didn't feel as though anyone would still like me after the whole drama. I'm sorry" They both looked at each other and then lifted me up into a huge bear hug. We laughed for a bit and I couldn't get the smile off of my face, until The Plastics came over. Zach grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me to his chest so my back was resting against his chest and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Cammie, I just want to tell you I had no idea what was going on with you and your mum, if I knew I swear on my life- and we all know it's a good one – I would never had bullied you" she looked at me with sorrow across her face and pity. I didn't need that and even though I knew she was sorry she still hurt me. "Thanks Tina for saying sorry and yes I forgive you being a big headed skank who thinks she was a million times better than everyone else in this school." A glimmer of anger filled her face "But I don't need your pity- or anyone else's for that matter. So please just listen to me for once in your life. Get lost" I said bluntly and she just stormed off to cheerleading practice or something. We all started laughing and then Liz, Jonas and Macey walked over with smiles all over their faces. "What you lot so happy about?" Zach asked wondering why they were all smiling- it was _really _creepy. "Just glad to see Cammie smiling again- she always looks her best when she's smiling." Liz said cheerily, I just blushed and then everyone just laughed at my crimson face. We walked to German and I sighed with happiness, finally I am a normal happy teenage girl with amazing friends and a gorgeous boyfriend who loves me and I love him.

**Zach POV:**

She had a smile right across her face, and for a change it wasn't forced, she was amazing. After everything that had happened she was still happy. Liz was right she looked amazing when she smiled her eyes shone and her face glowed. Her hair shined when she tossed her head back as her hair flowed through air. She caught me staring at her and just blushed we were behind our friends on the way to German so I grabbed her hand and pulled her an empty classroom "Zach what are you doing we have to get to class." She said but she wasn't mad she was just oozing happy. "Gallagher Girl I love you" before she could respond I pulled her to me and crashed my lips to hers and I felt her smile so I just smirked. She groaned when she felt it. We were in perfect harmony my stomach did somersaults as she raked her hands through my hair. It wasn't too rough but it was deep and passionate it was perfect. That's because my Gallagher Girl is perfect.

~~~~ TWO WEEKS LATER ~~~~

**Cammie POV:**

This was the sixth shop Macey had dragged me into; she wanted to take me shopping because Zach is taking me on out first proper date. He was taking me to a restaurant in town- it was an Italian that just opened. After about three other stores we got the perfect outfit, shoes, accessories, make up and she got my hair down too. When I got home I had two hours before Zach would be here to pick me up, there was a knock on the door, "Yes, come in" I said and then Josh opened the door and behind him was _him _Dillon. "IS it okay if we talk to you about what happened a couple of weeks ago?" Josh asked he smiled at me and he knew I would cave on. "Yeh sure, shoot" I said while sitting up and started putting some of my clothes away.

"Cammie I'm so sorry about what happened in the hall, I seriously thought you would find it fun." I glared at him "You thought I would find being forced into kissing you would be _fun _I forgive you and stuff because let's face it I have been through a lot worse than that. But you knew how badly I felt after I moved into here. You were over everyday hearing me go to bed at 6 just to cry you heard it all form Josh's room but yet you still make a move even though I told you I love Zach." I said with tears beginning to build up into my eyes, but I wouldn't break down in front of him. Josh had now came over and started comforting me and making sure I was okay- he was an amazing cousin but he isn't actually my cousin any more he's my brother and I'm his sister. "I'm so sorry Cammie, you're right I was completely out of line. Can we try and start over, I'm begging." I looked up at him I could tell he meant it; I nodded and then asked him and Josh to leave. I jumped into the shower and then dried my hair then gave it tousled curls. I did my makeup which was: powder, mascara, eyeliner (to help me eyes stand out) and some pale pink lip stick. I smiled at my work, the girls would be so proud. I got my new yellow dress that was about ten centimetres above my knee, it was flowy and with a lace material over the yellow material, it had a low back that stopped just above my scar and a brown belt went with it. I wore it was a gold necklace with a bird on, feather earnings, a couple of bracelets. I wore some white sandals with little gold jewels on then. I looked at my mirror and I looked kind of beautiful – although I will never say that aloud – my hair rested calmly just above my waist and for once in a while I couldn't help but smile.

I walked downstairs just as Josh's friends were coming over for a guy's night they all looked up at me and their jaws dropped to the floor "OH MY GOD" is all they said I blushed and went into the kitchen to grab a drink as I still had ten minutes before Zach go there and they all followed. "You look amazing Cam, Zach's one lucky lad," Josh said kind of taken a back about it all I smiled at him and said "Thank you" they all went to the kitchen table while I threw over six cans of cola and they all nodded a thanks. "So, where's he taking you?" Nick asked while he opened his can "Erm, the new Italian in town" I said as I perched myself on the counter. After they created small talk the bell rang and it was Zach, "Wow, you look fabulous Cammie." Zach said with a smirk across his face "Not too bad yourself Goode. Bye guys, see you later. Josh there is a couple of takeout menus in the cabinet!" I shouted through before closing the door behind me. Zach grabbed my hand and walked me to his car and opened the door for me to get in. The restaurant was beautiful it oozed class, we got a candle lit table for two in the corner and the evening was magical. I could always talk so freely to Zach, there were no secrets between us (anymore) and we loved each other. Once Zach had walked me to my front door I invited him in but he said he had to get home because his mum would be worrying. "Love you Zach" I said before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply on the lips and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer but as we were already touching he lifted me so my legs were wrapped around his waist. After about five minutes of passionately kissing I had to pull away for air but Zach just went to my neck and I moaned and he smirked he was gradually making his way up my neck and t my jaw line, then our lips found each other again and we were kissing again. It was amazing, it was perfect. I felt safe and I loved Zach and for once my life was a fairy tale' and I knew I was going to live happily ever after…

**A/N the end! I have already started my next ideas for my next story and it included spies. It will probably be up in a couple of days. Thanks to everyone who reviews, followed and favourite this story it means a lot! **

**Peace out **

**GallagherGirl-IWish xxx **


End file.
